Skulls
There are an unknown number of Skulls created by General and it is unknown all of their effects. But their power has been felt all across the land. Halo 2 Skulls * Whuppopotamus (That's Just... Wrong...) ** AI become more observant, noticing even active camouflage, shadows, the sound of reloading or drawing a weapon, footsteps, etc. They also have better accuracy and are much less likely to kill themselves or their teammates with explosive weapons. *** POSSIBLE: Increases sound of the user and distorts all incoming weaponry, making you a walking target. * Thunderstorm ** Enemies get a boost in rank. *** POSSIBLE: Makes all enemies their apex selves. * Blind ** HUD becomes invisible; you cannot see your weapon, body, shields, ammunition, motion tracker, or use your flashlight. *** POSSIBLE: Forced Remote Viewing power, but you're still in your own body. * I Would Have Been Your Daddy ** Rare combat dialogue becomes more common; and vice versa. *** POSSIBLE: Like alcohol, it lowers the inhibitions of everyone around you - you might hear weird shit. * Catch ** AI will throw more grenades and drop two grenades when killed. *** POSSIBLE: INFINITE GRENADES!!!!1! * Grunt Birthday Party (Mindblown) ** Headshots on any race turn into Plasma Grenade explosions. *** POSSIBLE: Also known as the Mindblown Skull, when the head explodes from a headshot, the resulting force is equal to a grenade explosion. * Famine ** All dropped weapons have half ammo, but not weapons generated at a static point in game. *** POSSIBLE: All weapons around the user become empty, inexplicably. * Envy ** Master Chief trades his flashlight for the Arbiter's active camouflage. *** POSSIBLE: Trades abilities for nearby people, as if you were them for a time. Including knitting. * Assassins ** All enemies are permanently camouflaged. *** POSSIBLE: All living things are disguised from your sight. * Mythic ** All enemies and allies have double the health and shielding they have on Legendary. *** POSSIBLE: Coverage under the Covenant Health Plan. * Sputnik ** The mass of certain objects is severely reduced, making them fly further when smacked with a melee hit or when they are near an explosion. Enemies also spin around when you hit them, allowing you to kill them in two hits. *** POSSIBLE: Mass is reduced in all objects around you... * Angry ** Enemies fire their weapons faster and more frequently. *** POSSIBLE: Turns you into the thing everybody hates most and lowers their control - they will go nuts over each other to kill you. * Ghost ** AI characters do not flinch from attacks *** POSSIBLE: Nobody has any fear any more... be prepared for awkward conversations. * Iron ** When playing co-op, if either player dies, the game restarts both of you to your last checkpoint. *** POSSIBLE: Death actually means PERMA-DEATH. Careful... this Skull is Hungry... * Black Eye ** Shields do not recharge automatically, only recharging when you kill ANYTHING with a melee attack (minus the energy sword) *** POSSIBLE: The Skull will permanently suck away your health - the only way to get it back is to harm others. You can gain godlike powers if you continue to harm others. Halo 3 Skulls Gold Skulls * Iron ** If a solo player dies, the level is restarted. If a co-op player dies, the last checkpoint is loaded. * Black Eye ** Shields only regenerate by melee attacking enemies. * Tough Luck ** Grenades, projectiles, and vehicles are evaded more effectively by the AI. Brutes will berserk more often and Grunts will kamikaze more frequently. * Catch ** All AI units throw many grenades; dropping more. * Fog ** The motion sensor is disabled. *** POSSIBLE: It's like being high, drunk, and sexually satisfied all at once.... apathy abounds! * Famine ** Dropped weapons have much less ammunition/charge. * Thunderstorm ** PROMOTIONS ALL AROUND!! * Tilt ** Enemy defensive resistances and their weakpoints are doubled. *** POSSIBLE: What was strong - is now impenetrable. What was weak - is now an instakill! * Mythic ** All Covenant Enemies have twice as much health Silver Skulls * Blind ** See above * Grunt Birthday Party ** Grunts explode in confetti, applause, and children's laughter when headshot *** POSSIBLE: Happiness ensues... * Cowbell ** All explosions are amplified. (See Sputnik) * IWHBYD ** See above. * Ultimate Blind Skull ** Same as the regular Blind Skull, but if carried through to the next mission, you start with a Spartan Laser instead of an MA5C *** POSSIBLE: If you deal with this Blind Skull for long enough, you will gain a Scarab Laser upgrade to your weapons. Mythic Skulls * Orbital Skull ** Marked with the Space Elevator *** POSSIBLE: Allows you to walk in space without fear of reentry or gravity... or mass. Also... scary as shit on the ground. * Assembly Skull ** Marked with a Lekgolo *** POSSIBLE: Separates you into a colony of Lekgolo... Pull yourself together man. * Sandbox Skull ** Marked with the Monitor *** POSSIBLE: It's like Forge, but in real life. Nothing like a scorpion appearing out of thin air and spinning impossibly, merged horrifically with a Mantis and some fusion coils. * Heretic Skull ** Marked with the Mark of Shame *** POSSIBLE: Unknown purpose, but somehow related to the Pious Inquisitor. * Longshore Skull ** Marked with a harpooned fish *** POSSIBLE: Unknown purpose, but somehow related to Old Mombasa's quays. * Citadel Skull ** Marked with the Covenant Citadel *** POSSIBLE: Unknown purpose, but somehow related to the Forerunner Ruins on the surface of a desert planet. Halo Wars Skulls * Look Daddy! ** When Grunts die, their methane tanks always shoot off, causing more damage to nearby forces. * Grunt Birthday Party ** When Grunts die, they explode into confetti. * Cowbell ** Destruction physics magnified. * Wuv Woo ** Scarabs shoot a rainbow made of pure love and hearts. * Fog ** No minimap * Sickness ** All player units have 50% few hit points * Rebel Sympathizer ** Nonplayer units get 25% more hit points. * Rebel Supporter ** Nonplayer units do 50% more damage. * Rebel Leader ** Nonplayer units all start with extra veterancy * Catch ** All player units' abilities recharge in half the time * Sugar Cookies ** All player units have 50% more hitpoints * Boomstick ** A 5% chance that any nonplayer unit detonates upon death * Pain Train ** All player units train 50% faster. * Bountiful Harvest ** Supplies come in 25% faster * Emperor ** All player powers recharge in half the time Halo Reach Skulls * Cloud ** See Fog * Custom Skulls ** Allows players to define traits such as enemy firing style, luck, and player traits (max of 3) Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Skulls * Iron ** Iron. * Mythic ** Covenant gain double health, Sentinels energy shields. * Boom ** Explosion radius will increase x2 * Foreign ** Covenant weapons are unusable * Famine ** Famine. * Bandanna ** Supplies infinite ammo and grenades. * Fog ** Fog/Cloud. * Malfunction ** Every respawn, a new element of the HUD will disappear. * Recession ** Every shot is worth twice the ammo. * Black Eye ** Black Eye * Eye Patch ** Auto Aim is disabled for all weapons * Pinata ** Punching enemies will make grenades drop * Grunt Birthday Party ** Confetti, cheering, laughter, etc. * Grunt Funeral ** Grunt's methane tanks explode upon death Halo 4 Skulls * Famine ** Famine * Tilt ** Tilt * Mythic ** Coverage under the Covenant Health Plan * Catch ** Catch * Black Eye ** Black Eye * Tough Luck ** Enemies always go berserk, always evade, never flee. * Iron ** Iron... * Thunderstorm ** PROMOTIONS ALL AROUND * Cowbell ** Sputnik * IWHBYD ** BADBMOTF * Grunt Birthday Party ** GBP * Blind ** Blind Halo: Spartan Assault / Spartan Strike Skulls * Hollow ** No health, only shield. * Pacifist ** Shields and armor deplete while firing weapons. * Famine ** Famine. * Black Eye ** Black Eye. * Thunderstorm ** Enemies have more health (see Mythic). * Blind ** Blind. Halo 2 Anniversary Skulls * Pinata ** Enemies drop grenades when melee attacked. * Bandanna ** Players have infinite ammo and grenades, but need to reload. * Grunt Funeral ** Grunt Funeral * Bonded Pair ** In co-op, when one player dies, the other receives a 100% damage boost for 60 seconds. * Swarm ** Hunters do double damage and have triple health * Scarab ** All player weapons become Scarab Guns * Prophet Birthday Party ** Every smack to the Prophet of Regret's face is accompanied by epic guitar licks and lightning bolts. * So... Angry... ** Enraged Brutes will explode like frags after berserking. * They Come Back ** Combat Forms that are reanimated by Infection Forms are much stronger than normal. * Jacked ** Players can only enter vehicles by hijacking.